Until now, latching of the tailgate of a dump body of a truck has been achieved by actuating a system of pivoting members or links via an operating lever located near the front of the dump body and/or activated by a command operated by the conductor of the vehicle. An example of such a system is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3 of the drawings, identified as “Prior Art”.
It is known that the links of such a system of pivoting members are subject to wear and break, making sometimes the latching inoperative. It is also known that the stem connecting the links to the latching assembly of the tailgate can be prone to stretching or folding, because the direct force applied to the tailgate can be rather high, such once again making the latching inoperative or unsafe. Moreover, it is often difficult to repair, adjust and do the maintenance of the existing systems because they are less accessible and are caught in rust and dirtyness under the dump body.